


summer's dawn

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Loki (2004), Marvel (Comics), Thor and Loki: Blood Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate end of Loki (2004).</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer's dawn

'Twas a bright summer's morning that they had spent under the stern gaze of their tutor, one of the many lessons that Thor and he had together. Loki listened but did not show it, had turned his gaze upon the ground and traced a shape in the dirt with a fallen twig.

A distant, bright summer's morning.

 

He stood alone as he pondered upon memories over the basin.

Now he was trickster no longer, but King of Asgard. However, power had never been what Loki truly sought and already the burden of ruling was setting heavily upon his weary shoulders. He hesitated still, to call for the execution of Thor.

Why did he? Was it because shadow was nothing without light? That must be it. Even if the cycle would end with one of their deaths, it was not to be.

But if he were to truly kill Thor...

 

Loki found himself later in the dungeons again. A simple weaving of magic had the guard's eyelids fluttering shut, slumped against the wall in rest.

Green eyes watched the way Thor's shoulders rose and fell with each breath. The trickster, now-king, lingered by the door before he approached the figure. His purpose was not to taunt Thor, who had let out a slow, ragged breath.

"I will not kill you yet, Odinson. To do so would be to give you to Hel. I'd rather not give her the pleasure."

Long, thin fingers traced the defined jaw of the now-prisoner in an almost affectionate manner.

"It is cruel," Loki whispered, caring not if Thor wanted to speak, "that I should stand here with everything within my reach and yet truly have nothing."

For a moment, Thor looked up with his stormy eyes, attempting to read the emotions in green eyes and pale face, but already Loki had kept his expression neutral. His hands moved to smoothen the blonde locks, each movement uncharacteristically gentle.

"I, Loki, of Yggdrasil, son of no one, born of ice and raised in flames,"

Thor narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I, Loki, the Trickster, made of shadow and magic; forfeit my crown to Thor, of Asgard, son of Odin, the Thunderer; Thor, the rightful heir to the throne."

The crown was placed upon Thor's head.

_Thor, light to my shadow, who has my heart whole._

Before Thor could break free of his chains, Loki took form of a magpie and flew into the break of summer's dawn.


End file.
